To Make You Smile
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Bella is a cheerleader that likes to make people smile. She finds herself in a tough position when she meets her new neighbor Alice, a Goth that never smiles. Will her quest lead to new feelings forming between the two girlls?
1. Chapter 1

Being the head cheerleader is really hard. A lot people thing that cheerleading is easy and that we are nothing but football groupies, but they're wrong. It's not easy lifting a girl who weighs between 100 and 130 pounds over your head. Plus if someone goes wrong and someone falls, we can get seriously hurt or even die.

I should back up a little. My name is Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella because it's easier to say. I don't mind. Another thing is cheerleaders are not dumb. Maybe we care about our appearances more than the average girl, but we're not a bunch of bimbos.

We were currently getting ready for practice.

"Hey, Jane that hair is adorbz." I told one of my fellow cheerleaders. She had her hair tied into a pair of braids. So maybe we do talk like valley girls sometimes, but we kind of like to fool people into thinking that we're dumb. It's actually a good way to see if someone really wants to get to know us.

"Thanks, Bella." Jane replied. "So I heard that you had new neighbors moving in today. Do you know if they have a cute teenaged son by any chance?"

"I don't know anything about them, but I'll make sure to check out when I get home." I promised. "But I get first dibs."

"That's not really fair." Jane pointed out.

"My neighbor, I get first dibs." I argued with a smile. "So how are you cartwheels going?"

"I'm still working on the fourth one." She replied.

"Well I need you to be able to do the fourth one." I told her. "You don't need to be distracting yourself with boys. Winning is our top priority."

"Chill out, Bella, I'll make sure to get it done." She declared, before muttering. "Someone needs to get laid."

"What was that?" I asked her.

"I said I'm glad you like my braids." She responded quickly.

"I thought so." I responded before I gave her a light slap on the butt. "Now get to work on those cartwheels."

"Yes, Mistress." She snarked. I rolled my eyes as she began to cartwheel. So after school, I changed back into my dress. I saw that my father Carlisle was home. He was British and my mom was American, just like Lily Collins, except my mom was dead.

"Hey, Dad." I said as I gave him a hug. "Have the new neighbors got here yet?"

"They got here about an hour ago." Dad replied. "Do you want to go introduce yourself? They have a daughter about your age and one who is a bit older."

So there wasn't a son. That was a bit disappointing, but I guess I could go over anyway. It wouldn't hurt to have someone else that I could share clothes with.

I went over and knocked on the door. I smiled as it was opened. A woman with brown hair stood in the doorway.

"Hi, I'm Bella and I live next door." I told her. "I just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood."

"Come inside." She invited. "I'm Esme Brandon. Alice, Cynthia we have a guest."

I watched as the two girls walked into the living room. Both had brown hair. One was taller with longer and dressed kind of preppy. I could that she was the older one. The other had her hair in a short pixie cut and her clothes were not very flattering at all. She wore a black tank top and a long black skirt with a good deal of makeup and a frown on her face. The thing is it actually worked for her. She looked really pretty.

"These are my daughters Cynthia and Alice." Esme introduced. "This is Bella. She lives next door."

"Hi, I'm Cynthia." The preppy one said as she held her hand out for me to shake. I shook it.

"I like your nail polish." I told her.

"Alice, can you at least pretend to be more civil?" Esme asked her other daughter in frustration.

"Like, omigod, it's like so nice to see you." Alice replied with a pert smile. I think she was mocking me. "No, I can't."

I frowned at her.

"So I was wondering if you had any plans tonight." I asked Esme.

"No, we don't." Esme replied.

"Well maybe you would like to come to dinner with my dad and me." I suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea." Esme responded. "What do you say, Girls?"

Cynthia smiled, but Alice didn't look too thrilled.

"So do you want to meet us at Chili's at 6:30?" I asked.

"That sounds great." Esme replied. "We look forward to meeting your father."

I nodded and went back to my own house to see Dad had finished getting changed. He was a doctor that worked mostly during the day.

"So I went over invited them to dinner." I told him as I sat down at the table. "The mother is really pretty."

"Bella…" He replied.

"Dad, it's been four years since Mom died." I pointed out. "You should at least be looking. Besides, you don't have to date her. I just want to give a chance to get to know her."

"So how are her daughters?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Well the older one, Cynthia, seems nice, but Alice seems kind of anti-social." I explained. "She was frowning the whole time."

"Well not everyone is as happy as you." He pointed.

"Well if she's sad, I want to find out why." I declared. "I just have to figure out how to get her to open up to me."

Dad just sighed at that.

"So I told them that we'd be there at 6:30." I stated.

We arrived at the restaurant around 6:20. We decided to make a reservation while we waited for the three of them to arrive. I was wearing a nice pink dress. The three of them arrived at exactly 6:32. They were all wearing nicer clothes, but Alice didn't look happy about it. I wonder if anything made her happy.

"This is my dad, Dr. Carlisle Cullen." I explained. I had changed my name to my mom's when she died. "And this is Esme, Cynthia, and Alice."

We were all seated at a table. I had my dad on my left and Alice was on my right. The waitress came by. Her name was Jessica. She was in a few of my classes and also knew us because we came here pretty often.

"Hi, Bella, hi Dr. Cullen." Jessica greeted us. "And who is with you tonight?"

"I'm Esme Brandon and these are my daughters Cynthia and Alice." The woman responded. "We just moved here."

"Well my name is Jessica, and I'll be taking care of you tonight." The waitress declared. "Let's start off with drink orders."

"I'll have some vodka." Alice replied. Jessica blinked a few times.

"She's kidding." Esme replied. I wasn't sure if she was. "Iced tea for her."

After taking the rest of our orders, including Cynthia's who was 21, Jessica left us to get to know each other better.

"So, Alice, how old are you?" Dad asked the younger daughter.

"17." Alice answered simply. She didn't seem like she liked to talk very much.

"That's the same age as Bella." He noted. "Maybe you'll be in some of the same classes at school."

"Maybe." Alice remarked. I wondered if I could get a sentence of more than five words out of her.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I announced. At that time, Cynthia got up and walked there with me. Well maybe I could talk to her about her sister.

We headed to the bathroom and I began to wash my hands. I looked over to her as she was working on her makeup.

"So your sister doesn't say much, does she?" I asked her.

"No, she's been like this since our father left us a few years ago." Cynthia explained. "She used to be happier and more talkative, like you."

"Does she have any friends?" I questioned the older sibling.

"No, and I don't think that she's really looking to make any." She responded. "So you're a cheerleader aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm going to take a wild guess and say that she doesn't really like cheerleaders." I replied. "So has your mom been dating that much recently?"

"No." She answered. "Are you trying to set her up with your dad or something?"

"Well my mom died four years ago, and I just think it's time for him to move on." I explained. "I also want to figure out a way to get your sister to smile."

I was good at getting people to smile even when they were having bad days. Admittedly, I think it was because most of them were guys that liked to look at my cleavage, but I was happy to see them smile no matter what it took. I just had to get her to let me in.

"Good luck with that." Cynthia replied before we went back out to the restaurant.

So I wanted to try something different and give Alice and Bella much of a personality swap except with each one a little further down the spectrum. Cynthia is played by Troian Bellisario. So how long is going to take Alice to open up to Bella? Please don't forget to review.


	2. First Day of School

I woke up in the morning wondering just how I was going to get Alice to smile. I got out of bed and grabbed a towel before heading to the bathroom in my room. Since the shower was part of my room, I slept naked.

After I got out of the shower, I got dressed in a red sweater with a denim miniskirt. I had to look good because I was the style icon of the school. People wanted emulate my style and who was I to stop them? Yes, I think that people should have their own style, but I can't force them to.

I walked outside after putting my leather jacket on. I happened to see that Alice was talking to Cynthia and decided to eavesdrop a little.

"What do you mean that you can't take me to school?" Alice asked her sister.

"I have a job interview and I don't know if I'll have time to take you there and still make it on time." Cynthia replied.

"Well how I am going to get to school?" The younger sister responded.

"You could take the bus?" Cynthia suggested. Alice only scowled at that. It was then that Cynthia noticed me. "Hey Bella! Do you want to take Alice to school?"

It was at that point that Alice started to look at me.

"I think I'd rather walk." Alice replied.

"Alice, you can't walk to school and get there on time." Cynthia reasoned. "So you can either go with Bella or you can take the bus."

Alice sighed and walked over to me. I unlocked the passenger side of my car down and she got inside. I then got inside the front seat. I looked at her and not her ever-present scowl once again.

"So are we going anywhere, Isabella?" She asked.

"It's Bella." I stated.

"I think I'll go with Isabella." She replied as I started the car. Well, this was going to be a challenge because Alice didn't seem to like me at all. I looked her over in her black tunic with a dark purple miniskirt and black and purple stripe knee socks.

"I like your outfit." I commented.

"Eyes on the road." She responded, like I was ogling her. I wasn't ogling her.

We got to the school within a few minutes. From there, I knew that I needed to take Alice to the office so she can get registered.

I walked to the office and Alice followed behind me.

"Hey James." I greeted the office aid. He had long blonde hair and liked to wear tight t-shirts, but he wasn't really my type.

"Hi, Bella. So who's this?" James greeted me. Alice didn't say anything and just handed her paperwork to him. "Mary Brandon."

"Alice." The short girl responded.

"You know Bella, since you're here, how about you show Alice how to get to all of her classes today?" James suggested. I actually liked that idea, but it seemed that Alice didn't. Did she like anything?

James handed Alice her schedule and I couldn't help but notice that she was in all of the same classes as me, including drama, even though I didn't even know if Alice liked drama. Once we were done, we walked out of the office.

"So it seems like I am going to have to follow you around like a lost puppy all day." Alice remarked. "Do me a favor and do not talk to me, Isabella."

You know, I couldn't help but think that she had to be very close to her dad if him leaving her turned her into this. I went with Alice to show her where her locker was. I don't know what James was doing, but even I think it's a little annoying.

I put my books away and that was when Jane came up to me. She was wearing a gorgeous black dress and heels.

"Hey, Bella." She greeted me before she noticed Alice and held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Jane. What's your name?"

Alice didn't say anything. Jane just looked confused by her silence.

"This is Alice." I explained to the blonde. "She's my new next door neighbor and she does have a brother. She also doesn't like to talk to people."

I then noticed Alice was pulling on my jacket.

"Well I have to go." I stated. "I'm kind of her escort today."

"It was nice meeting you." Jane said as we walked away.

Alice and I began to walk toward the gym where our first class was.

"That was rude." I scolded her.

"One of you is bad enough." Alice stated before we to the locker room. We opened our lockers which had our uniforms in them which consisted of a white tank top that said FORKS HIGH on it in blue letters and a pair of blue shorts. Seeing her allowed me to notice once again that Alice had a very nice chest. I couldn't help but stare at the outfit that seemed to highlight her body in all of the right ways.

"Are you going out in that?" Alice asked. It took me a second to realize that I still needed to get changed. I blushed and put my own tank top and shorts before I put her hair in a ponytail. I shut my clothes in my locker before I went out into the gym and began to stretch, just like I would before cheerleading practice.

It turned out that today in gym we were going to be playing soccer. The coach assigned teams to prevent any sort of people having to choose and any favoritism. I guess that is the fair way to do it. Alice and I were on separate teams. My team thought that since I was a cheerleader, I would be the best goalie. I'm not sure what they're logic was. I guess they thought that I was a most agile and flexible which would be good for stopping shots. I'm not sure of that.

The game was almost over. The score was tied and Alice had the ball. I quickly became apparent that she was very good at soccer. She was charging toward the goal. I was pretty sure that the game was going to be over as soon as she made her shot. I'm not sure that the defenders were even interested in playing defense. It was good to know that my team cared. I could be competitive at times. Anyway, Alice made her shot on the goal and I dove to stop it, but it ended up going over my head and I ended up faceplanting.

"Are you okay, Bella?" The coach asked us.

"Yeah." I replied. I kind of had a high tolerance for pain.

"Then hit the showers." She instructed. I got up and headed to the locker room. I began to take my uniform off and grabbed a towel. I ended up being the last one in the locker room and all of the stalls were full. Alice also seemed to be waiting on one.

"You're pretty good at soccer." I said, towel wrapped around me. "Have you thought about trying out for the school team?"

"No." She replied as one of the stalls opened up and she headed inside. She was being anti-social again. Actually, I don't think she had really been social. She was still using as few words as possible. I know that she had to wait for me to take her to class.

Once I got in the shower, I used the soap that they provided, which was extremely low quality. I knew that I didn't have time to more than a quick scrubbing and rinse. It still gave me a minute to think. I knew one thing that I didn't want to think about was my ex-boyfriend Edward. He actually played soccer and he dumped me for this bitch-slut Tanya. I like to be nice to people, but when you get me angry, I can be as deadly as a cobra.

The last class of the day was Drama. I knew that our teacher Ms. Hale was going to be deciding on the play that our class was going to be performing today. I still don't think that this was the type of class that Alice would want to be in. She didn't seem like the person who liked acting at all. Ms. Hale was young blonde and sexy. She barely looked like she was out of high school herself.

"Good, afternoon class." Ms. Hale greeted us. "I have decided that the play we are going to be performing this semester will be Romy and Juliet."

"Don't you mean _Romeo and Juliet_?" Jessica asked her.

"No, I mean Romy." The teacher affirmed. "This is a special lesbian version of it. Anybody can perform _Romeo and Juliet_, but this is a different story. I got approval from the school board and the principal to perform this play. As you may have noticed, our gender ratio in this class is far from equal. I would also like to introduce a new student, Miss Alice Brandon. Would you like to say anything about yourself Alice?"

"No." Alice answered once again.

"Okay." Ms. Hale replied with a smile. "So who wants to read for Juliet?"

Pretty much every girl but me and Alice raised their hands.

"How about you Bella?" She stated as she handed me a script.

"Now Alice, I want you to read for Romy." The teacher suggested.

"Ms. Hale, isn't kind of stereotypical to have a girl with short hair read for a masculine lesbian role?" I asked.

"First off, the original Romeo really isn't all that masculine." Ms. Hale pointed out. Okay, that was true. "Secondly, just because she is been based on a male character doesn't make Romy masculine. This is the 17th century and the girls wear dresses."

Well this was going to be awkward. I mean there was no guarantee that either of us would get the parts, but it would still be weird kissing a girl even if it's just once.

"But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief, that thou her maid art far more fair than she. Be not her maid, since she is envious. Her vestal livery is but sick and green and none but fools do wear it. Cast it off. It is my lady, O, it is my love! O, that she knew she were! She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that? Her eye discourses. I will answer it.  
I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks: Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, having some business, do entreat her eyes to twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head?" Alice read. She really seemed to put feeling into it. Maybe she did like drama. "The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars, as daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven would through the airy region stream so bright that birds would sing and think it were not night. See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!"

"Ay me." I read.

"She speaks. O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head as is a winged messenger of heaven unto the white-upturned wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air." She replied.

"O Romy, Romy! Wherefore art thou Romy? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet." I responded. Shakespeare was really romantic. I do hope that the end was different and the two of them don't die at the end. I mean all Romeo had to do was wait a few more minutes. The rest of the room clapped as we finished. I really hadn't expected Alice to put such emotion into it.

The rest of the class was other people reading for the role. I could tell that none of the girls were near as good as Alice was. She seemed to have some layers hidden underneath those dark clothes. She was more than just a Goth girl. I still had to figure out something that she liked to get her to smile though.

After class was over, I walked with Alice to our lockers.

"So are you going to need a ride home, because I have practice and you might have to wait." I explained.

"My sister is coming to give me a ride." Alice remarked. "You can go now."

I sighed and walked off in the direction of the gym to get changed. I couldn't help but wonder if there was more reason that Alice was unhappy than just her father leaving. Maybe there was something that she wasn't telling anyone. I don't how I would be able to get her to open up to tell me what it was.

Once I was dressed for cheerleading, I went into the gym. I noticed Jane was still working on her cartwheels. She stopped for a moment to come over and talk to me.

"So Alice doesn't have a brother?" She asked.

"No, she has an older sister named Cynthia." I remarked. "They live with their mom. I'm trying to set her up with my dad."

"You're trying to set Alice up with your dad? What the fuck?" Jane asked me in shock.

"No, I'm trying to set her mom up with my dad." I corrected. I guess I could have been more clear about that, especially since Jane wasn't as smart as I was.

"Well that makes more sense." Jane replied with a smile. "So what is Alice like?"

"I honestly don't know." I admitted. "She really won't talk to me and the few things that she has suggest that she doesn't like me. I know that she's good at soccer and she's a good actress, but that's it."

"Well you two live next door to each other." Jane pointed out. "It really can't be that hard to figure out."

Well at least Alice is talking in this chapter, even if she's not very nice. Also Rosalie is a drama teacher that is putting Alice and Bella in a lesbian play. You know how that is going to turn out. Please don't forget to review.


	3. Mystic Pizza

It's been a week and I haven't really been spending much time with Alice. Cynthia got her job and has been driving Alice to school. I really haven't seen much her. We've been rehearsing a little in class, but Alice has rejected my requests to rehearse after school at either my or her house.

I was preparing to go school, seeing my dad before I went out the door.

"I'm not going to be home for dinner tonight." He told me. "I have a date with Esme."

"Yay, it's about time that you move on." I replied with a huge smile.

"It's just a date, Bella." He reminded me. "I don't think that you should be planning for a wedding or anything."

"Well, have fun, Dad." I told him as I gave him a hug and kissed his cheek.

"Bella, there's one more thing." He stated before he gave me a 20. "This is for if you girls want to get some pizza or something."

So it looked like I might be hanging out with Alice…and Cynthia tonight. Though, I'm not even sure if Alice likes pizza. For all I know, Alice is one of the few people in the world that doesn't like it.

I headed to school and noticed Cynthia's car was in the parking lot dropping off Alice.

"I'm not going to be able to pick you up after school." The older Brandon told her younger sister.

"What could be more important than taking me home from school?" Alice questioned.

"My job." Cynthia remarked. "You should ask Bella to take you home."

At that point, I could tell that Cynthia had spotted me. Alice looked my way and I turned my head so she wouldn't know that I was eavesdropping. I then noticed that Alice was walking my way.

"Isabella, I need you to give me a ride after school." She declared unhappily. If she didn't like me, I don't see why she couldn't have tried to make some friends. I wasn't going to stop trying to be friends with her, though.

"Okay." I agreed. "So my dad that he was going out with your mom tonight and he gave me money so we can get pizza, but if you don't like pizza, I guess we can get something else."

"I like pizza." She replied. Well, now I actually knew something about Alice. She knew walked into the school and I realized that I needed to get to Gym.

When I got there, I noticed that Alice was in the middle of changing. I also noticed that she seemed to be wearing some expensive underwear. She definitely looked hot.

"In case you're wondering girls, yes they are Armani." Alice announced boldly. That didn't seem like her. I also couldn't help but notice that I wasn't the only girl staring at her. I then began to get dressed in my uniform. You know I can't help but wonder what it would be like to play lingerie football sometime. It would probably be fun. Am I weird for thinking that?

Later in the day, I went to Drama class. Ms. Hale had decided to make me and Alice the leads of the play. I knew that this meant that we were going to have to kiss at least once. I decided to bring up something that was bothering me about this version.

"Ms. Hale, don't Romeo and Juliet get married and have sex in the play?" I asked.

"Well, there was never going to be a sex scene. I don't think anyone would even allow the straight one." Ms. Hale replied. "And while I know it's periodically accurate for them to get married, it's meant to show that love does not know gender. Also, you may notice that the end is different from Shakespeare's original work."

It turned out that the ending Juliet waking up just as Romy was about to poison herself.

"I like the new ending." Jessica declared. "This isn't Romeo and Juliet. Besides, who wants a love story to be a tragedy? This is the 21st century. We want a happy ending like this one has. Name me one romantic movie that ends with the main characters dying."

"_The Notebook_." Alice replied. I was surprised that she had seen it. I guess it was true that every girl was seen that movie.

"Okay, but they die of old age." Jessica pointed out. "That's much better than two teenagers committing suicide because of bad timing."

So yeah, there was going to be a different end, but we weren't going to rehearse that right now. Instead we were going to be rehearsing the scene where Romy and Juliet meet. It must be nice to fall in love with someone at first sight. Of course Juliet was being courted by Paris, who for some reason reminded me of Robin Thicke. No I don't want it, now go away before I beat you over the head with this beer bottle, not that I would even go to a club. That is something that I wished for: a scene where Juliet tells Paris what a prick he is and how she doesn't want him.

I still couldn't understand why Alice was a different person when we were reading the play. Yes, I know that's what acting is, but she was very into it for some reason that I didn't get. Did she want to be an actress professionally?

After school, Alice sat on the bleachers while I was practicing.

"So why is Alice on the bleachers?" Jane asked me.

"I'm giving her a ride home after practice." I explained as I looked at her. She was reading some sort of book, but I wasn't quite sure what it was. "Anyway, Jane have you mastered the fourth cartwheel yet?"

"I don't know if I can do for cartwheels." Jane replied.

"Jane, I really need you to be able to do four cartwheels." I reiterated. "It's the only way that the routine will work. I need you to keep practicing."

After practice was over, I signaled Alice and we went out to my car. It was at that moment that I noticed that the book that she was reading was _The Mortal Instruments. _I tried to think of something for us to converse about.

"So do you want to hang out at your house or my house?" I questioned.

"Yours is fine." She answered. You know I couldn't help but wonder why she didn't want me to see inside of her room or even inside of her house. I couldn't help but wonder why.

"So did you see the movie?" I questioned.

"What movie?" Alice responded in surprise.

"_The Mortal Instruments." _I clarified.

"Yeah, I liked it." She answered before she took out some earbuds and put them in her ears. I guess she didn't want to talk to me anymore. Well at least I had a three-minute conversation with a chance to talk to her some more later. I kept driving until we got to the section of street that we lived on. I decided just stop in front of my house since it was on the right side and it would be easier for her to get out that way. She took her headphones out as I rolled down the window.

"So do you and Cynthia want to come over around 5:30?" I asked her.

"Sure." She replied. You know maybe I should try to ask her a question that requires more than just a few words to answer. That will get her to tell me some stuff about her…if she chooses to answer.

Once I was home, I decided to look through my options. There was one place in Forks that delivered pizza: Pacific Pizza. There was a Take-n-Bake place, but I don't know if any of us wanted that because I want someone who is going to bring the pizza to me.

At 5:32, the doorbell rang and there was Alice…and just Alice.

"Where's Cynthia?" I questioned.

"She met this guy at work and was going out with him." Alice explained. "So have you ordered, the pizza yet, Isabella?"

"I was actually waiting for you to come back so I could find out what you want, _Mary_." I told her with a sly smile.

"You know that you're very bold, Isabella." Alice replied. "I like my pizza with sausage and bacon."

"I kind of pictured you as a vegetarian." I commented. I don't know why.

"Why?" She inquired.

"I don't know. You just strike me as someone who doesn't like to eat meat." I responded. I don't really know what a vegetarian looks like. Okay, so a hippy is probably a vegetarian, but I don't know what the other ones look like.

"Well I'm not." She declared. I rolled my eyes and went to pick up the phone, ordering her pizza and one with pepperoni and black olives. They said that it was going to be 45 minutes, so I went back into the living room and noticed that Alice was back to reading her book.

"So are you just not going to talk to me at all?" I asked her.

"If I can help it, yes." She declared. Well, that was brutally honest.

"I'm not just going to let you be here without talking to me." I declared sternly. Alice frowned and closed her book, but she looked at me.

"Fine, what do you want to talk about?" She asked in annoyance.

"Well I don't really know anything about you other than the fact that you don't like talking to people, you apparently love acting, and your family has money." I remarked as I sat down on the couch.

"What's your point?" She asked me.

"My point is that I want you to tell me something about you." I explained. "So what is something about you that I don't know?"

"Well in middle school, I was voted most likely to take over the world." Alice replied. I couldn't tell if she was being serious or not. If she was lying, she was very good at it, because she wasn't doing anything to tip me off. She wasn't smiling, but that was nothing new.

"Can you tell me something more personal?" I requested.

"I have a bat in my room named Radar." She told me.

"You mean like a stuffed animal?" I asked.

"Maybe." She replied. She was really beginning to frustrate me. It was at that time that the doorbell rang because the pizza was here. I went to get that and handed the delivery man the 20 before I brought the pizza into the kitchen where Alice followed me. Instead of waiting for me to ask what kind of drink she wanted, she went into the refrigerator and grabbed some of my V8 V-Fusion.

"I didn't say that you could have that." I remarked as she poured herself a glass.

"But don't you want to be a good hostess, Isabella?" She asked in a faux sweet tone. "I am a guest after all."

I frowned and grabbed some milk since she had finished off my juice. I hoped that she wasn't going to be my stepsister because she seemed like she would be very annoying. Either that or she was intentionally trying to push my buttons for her own sociopathic amusement. I'm not going to accuse her or the latter.

"So, Isabella, I believe that it's my turn to ask you a question." She declared. She hadn't even answered my questions. "What made you want to be a football groupie?"

"We are not football groupies." I responded angrily. "We compete in competitions that have prize money and scholarships."

"What does the average professional cheerleader make these days?" She questioned.

"I'm not doing it to be a professional, but any way to get free money for college is good." I declared before I took a bite of my pizza. I noticed Alice put some of the crushed red pepper on hers.

We pretty much ate in silence, which I guess most people do. You know since my dad and her mom were on a date and Cynthia was on a date, it was kind of like I was on a date with Alice. I wasn't going to say that and I clearly didn't like her like that.

"So are you looking for to the play, Isabella?" She questioned. Why did she feel that she always had to address me by my full name?

"Sure." I replied.

"So you know that you're going to have to kiss me." Alice stated. Yes I was aware of that. "There are four kisses in the script and we're going to have to rehearse them several times to get it right."

"What are you trying to do?" I inquired.

"I just want to make sure that you're comfortable with it because I am a good kisser." She boasted. She seemed to have a certain vanity to her.

"I think I can handle it." I declared. She was confident, but she still wasn't smiling and I still couldn't figure out why. I wondered if I would be able to make her laugh. That would make her smile. "So do you want to watch a movie with me right now? I don't think that you mom is going to be home for a little while."

"I'd rather read my book." She responded. Damn it. I guess I wasn't going to be able to make her laugh. I wasn't about to tickle her, because I'm not sure if she likes to be touched and I'm not about to invade her personal space. I don't want to force her to smile. I want to get her to smile because she's happy. So how do I make her happy?

Alice stayed a little longer before she just decided to go home. I don't think that there was any real reason that she couldn't be home alone. I was actually surprised that she stayed after we were done eating. She had her pizza box in her hand as she prepared to go out the door before she stopped suddenly.

"Aren't you going to go?" I asked her.

"I have an idea." She stated. "Since we're going to have to do it for the play and all, I think that you should kiss me right now so it's not as weird."

So I'm going to say now that Alice has a secret. It's going to be revealed at the end of chapter five. And before you ask, Alice is completely female. Please don't forget to review.


	4. The World Comes Down

"You want me to kiss you?" I asked her in surprise.

"We have to practice." She reasoned. "Come on. Just lay one on me."

I nervously walked over to the door and awkwardly pushed my lips against hers. She backed away immediately.

"Okay, that is not going to work." Alice stated. "Juliet is passionately in love with Romy. You need to do it like this."

Alice grabbed me and pulled me closer to her before she crashed her lips against mine. It actually felt pretty good. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to use my tongue or not. She backed away as soon as I tried.

"We're not doing Broadway, Isabella." She remarked and I blushed.

"So you only kissed me for rehearsing?" I asked in confused. I mean I never kissed a girl before and I think that I liked it.

"Well, I wouldn't just kiss someone because I felt like it." Alice responded. I wasn't sure about that. "I'm not someone who kisses on the first date."

"D…date?" I stammered.

"What do you call this rendezvous between the two of us, Isabella?" She asked before I heard that my dad's car was pulling up. "Well it looks like it's time for me to go. I don't need you to walk me to my door."

I was a bit flustered as she walked out. On top of that, I was confused. I still couldn't figure Alice out and it was frustrating me. It was at that moment that my dad walked in. I tried to regain my composure quickly.

"How did the date go?" I asked him.

"It went well." Dad answered. "Did Alice and Cynthia already leave?"

"Cynthia never came over." I replied. "She had a date of her own and it was just me and Alice. "There's still some pizza left over if you want some."

"How was hanging out with Alice?" He asked me. I didn't know how to answer it. "It must have been strange being alone with her. Have you two started to become friends or anything?"

"I don't know." I admitted. "So you know how Alice and I were cast as the leads in the play, right?"

"Yes…" He responded, not sure where this was going.

"Well Alice had this idea that we should practice kissing and I wasn't sure if she was doing it because she wanted to rehearse or if she was flirting with me."

"Maybe you should talk to her." He suggested. I supposed that I could do that. I just didn't want to offend her by asking her if she was flirting with me if she wasn't.

The following day, I was locker room getting dressed for gym. I looked at Alice who was currently wearing her tank top but not her shorts. It was a little distracting.

"So you should come to the basketball game." I suggested to her, trying not to stare at her ass.

"Is the team any good?" She questioned without looking at me.

"No, but you can see me cheer." I told her.

"Why would I do that?" She asked as she pulled up her shorts.

"Because you're so quick to deride me for cheerleading, I think that you should at least check it out before you decide to be judgmental." I explained.

"I suppose that you'll give me a ride home again if I say yes." She stated. "I guess I can come and check out your little pep squad. I hope that this ends up being worth my time."

"God forbid that your precious time where you could be sitting at home is wasted." I quipped.

"You don't know what I do at home." She argued. "Now I believe it is time that we head out there, Isabella."

I seriously don't know why she liked calling me Isabella so much. I also wasn't able to talk to her about last night.

So, I decided to talk to her by the showers.

"We need to talk about last night." I declared.

"It was great for me, Isabella. I didn't know that you could do that with your tongue." She remarked. I blushed as one of the girls moved the curtain of shower to look at us. I think that she looked jealous to be honest.

"You know that we didn't have sex." I pointed out. "I want to know if you kissed me because you wanted to kiss me or because of the play."

"Why it can't it be both?" She questioned slyly.

"Ugh, I'm sick of how you're always giving me these non-answers. Do you like me or not?" I inquired in frustration.

"Well, if I did like you, which I'm not saying that I am, I wouldn't tell you in front of all of these nosy girls." Alice remarked before she went into the shower. I hadn't even noticed that some of them had opened up. She actually took her towel off before she got in and I managed to see her naked backside as she entered the shower before I got into one of my own, which happened to be the one right next to her. She apparently decided to make me even more uncomfortable by moaning my name. Was she some kind of sadist that got joy out of causing me to be uncomfortable? She made it hard to think about anything else while I was washing myself.

Needless to say, it was a little hard to keep my composure during the day. I kind of expected Alice to be on my case for the whole day, but she unexpectedly wasn't. I still wasn't able to figure whether or not she liked me or was just messing with me. She had a very good poker face, which didn't involve her smiling either. I have to say that I was glad that I managed to convince her to come to the game, though. Maybe if she saw what I did during the game, she would open up to me more.

I guess that the practice that did last night was useful because today we were going to be practicing the first kissing scene. It was definitely less passionate than the one at the end because it wasn't the "I thought you were dead. Don't ever do that again." kiss. It was still going to be a nice kiss. It actually was from scene where Romy and Juliet got married. Let me stress again that there is no way that this would have happened, especially in Italy which is still a Catholic nation and will probably never allow it ever.

I guess we could just take it as a work of historical fiction. Since we also going to kissing in front of a priest that was officiating our wedding, it wasn't going to be very passionate. It was supposed to be more chaste. I had to admit that I was nervous about kissing her in front of all of these people, but I was more at ease since we had already done it. I guess rehearsing it was a good idea.

"So by the power vested in me, you are now married." This guy named Eric who was playing the priest said. "Romy, you may kiss Juliet."

Alice planted a soft kiss on my lips that felt really nice. We weren't going to be wearing makeup because it wasn't era appropriate, because obviously that was important even though other things about it. I guess if it's good enough, you'll be able to look past the inaccuracies. You know I definitely like kissing Alice.

After class was over, I went to my locker and took out my cheerleading uniform. I then went to the locker room and put it on. It was blue and green consisting of a top and skirt and showed off our bellybuttons. The school name SPARTANS was spelled across the chest. It was fitting because there were only about 300 people at the school.

I went out to the rest of the girls in their cheerleading outfits as well. We were going to be practicing before the game. The team really was terrible. I went out to see the other girls in the gym, obviously dressed in the same outfit as I was.

"Bella, I have great news for you." Jane told me as she ran over to him. She seemed to be extremely excited about something

"Please tell me that it means what I think it does." I told her.

"Yes. I can four cartwheels now." Jane declared before she demonstrated the four in a row. "I'm amazeballs."

"Well now we can use that in the routine tonight." I responded. "Okay girls, let's get to it! We're going to run the Spinning Pinwheel."

This was the first time that we were going to do this. Jane wasn't the only one doing four cartwheels, but I already knew how to do them. We were able to go through the routinely perfectly the first time through which meant we didn't need to again.

We then began to practice some other routines. We were going to be awesome as soon as the competition came around. I think that we were going to win.

Before the game started, I saw that Alice was sitting in the bleachers and walked over to her.

"I see that you're here." I remarked.

"Well nothing brightens my day more than seeing a team lose." She quipped. "So that is a very short skirt. Did you wear that thing just for me?"

"No, this is what all of the cheerleaders wear." I explained. "So after the game, I'll give you a ride home."

"That's just what I wanted." She declared. I just rolled my eyes and walked away.

The game was not going well. It was 30-15 visitors at halftime, but halftime was our time. It was time for us to show off, at least to the people that didn't go to restroom or concession stand.

The music started and we began to move. Jane and I began to flip and do some cartwheels in sync with each other. We did the first and the second and the third before going into the fourth one. That was when everything went wrong. Jane seemed to land wrong when she was going for hers. She screamed in pain as she landed and fell to the ground

"My leg." She cried.

"Someone call 911!" I shouted. I couldn't help but notice that even Alice looked concerned over this. I walked over to her. "Since you're not very interested in the game, do you want to come to the hospital with me?"

"Sure." She replied to my surprise. "Is your dad working tonight?"

"Yes." I responded.

I guess it was nice to know that she could feel something, though this wasn't the emotion that I thought I would see first from her, nor was it what I wanted to. I really hoped Jane was going to be okay. I also knew that any sort of injury would virtually wreck our chances in the competition. It looked pretty bad because she was on a stretcher.

We drove to the hospital behind the ambulance and Alice and I waited in the waiting room for anyone to give any news. It seemed like it was at least an hour before my dad came out to talk to us. It didn't look like good news.

"Well?" I asked.

"Jane has torn her anterior cruciate ligament in her knee." Dad explained.

"What?" Alice questioned, not as versed in medical lingo as my father and I.

"It means her knee is messed up and she's not going to be cheering for a while." I told her. "Can I see her?"

"Yes, she's in Room 212." He told me. I headed to the elevator while Alice stayed in the waiting room. I found that she was in a bed, probably hopped up on painkillers.

"I'm sorry." I said to her. "I shouldn't have pushed you so hard to do four cartwheels."

"Bella, I could have been hurt on any routine move." Jane explained to me. I guess that was true, but it didn't make me feel better. "I'm just upset that I'm not going to be in the competition."

"You just need to focus on getting better and hope that the surgery goes well." I declared. "I'm going to have to find someone else who can do the routine."

Of course I didn't have a lot of time because the competition was ten days away. It was probably impossible to find someone who could learn the routine in such a small amount of time.

Alice and I went home a little bit after that.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your friend." Alice told me as she put her hand on my shoulder. "You know I heard that the team actually won."

"That doesn't really matter." I pointed out. "You know I was in a pretty good mood when the game started, but now I can barely force a smile. I guess I showed you that cheerleaders are athletes because we can get hurt just as much as the boys or soccer players or anyone can."

"You know I can stay with you until your dad gets home." Alice offered.

"No, I'm fine." I declared as I stopped in front of her house. She got out. I think she was genuinely concerned for me that I was upset.

After she was inside of her house, I parked in the driveway and headed inside of the house. I knew that I was a contradiction: a depressed cheerleader. I went into my room and began to take my uniform off. It would still be pretty depressing if all that we got to do from here on out was cheer for a bad team.

I guess right now I would have to worry about making myself smile before I could possibly try to get Alice to. I took my underwear off and got under my covers. I knew that it wasn't very late, but I just wanted to sleep right now.

So Bella needs a hug. Jane's cartwheels finally came full circle. There was also some possible flirting from Alice's part and some confusion from Bella's part. Also I have a clue for Alice's secret. Victorious. That's all you're getting. Please don't forget to review.


	5. Cheer Up

I wasn't really that happy the next day when I went to school. I should have been happy because it was Friday, but I knew that Jane wasn't going to be there. She was getting her surgery tomorrow. I knew that she was in good hands with my dad. He's like Allstate.

I would have to hold some tryouts after-school today in hopes of finding a replacement cheerleader. This might be something that the coach dealt with, but we technically didn't have a coach because we were from such a small school. The gym teacher just oversaw us, but left everything to us.

I decided that I would wear a black dress today. Some might say that I was being a bit melodramatic, but I was mourning the loss of our cheerleading season because there was no way that we would be able to win the competition without Jane.

When I got to school, I came across Alice, who was wearing a red and black plaid dress with black tights. She managed to look sexy as always. I still couldn't bring myself to smile at the sight of her. I just gave her a weak one, so she would know that I was upset.

"You know she's probably going to be okay." Alice told me.

"Well she's not going to be here for a while." I remarked. "I know you don't understand, we had been practicing hard for this competition and now we have no shot at winning."

"Are you sure about that?" Alice replied. "I mean you could probably come up with something, or maybe all of the other teams will suck."

"It's not going to happen and I really don't think that you can cheer me up right." I told her. I don't know if Alice could cheer anyone up.

I was pretty sure that people noticed the change in me, but not a lot of them asked why. We didn't actually have a big turnout for the game, so I'm guessing that a lot of people didn't know that Jane was in the hospital. There was basically a lot of apathy involved in all of this. I guess I was alright with people not caring.

On my way to class, I unfortunately happened to come across a certain person. It was the person in the school that I wanted to see the least. It was my ex-boyfriend Edward.

"Hey, Bella." He greeted me.

"I don't want to talk to you right now." I told him.

"I just wanted to say that I was sorry about Jane." He responded.

"Why do you even care?" I asked. "You cheated on me."

"We both know that that was a mistake." He remarked.

"Stop saying we like it was something that we agreed on." I declared. "I don't think you can mistakenly cheat on someone. The girls look nothing like me! There was no way that you could have mistaken her for me. You wanted to do it and that's why I broke up with you, so don't think for a second that I am going to let you back into my life."

Edward was the person at the school that I basically wanted to avoid at all costs. Even though Alice was kind of a bitch, she still was someone that I wanted to hang out with, partly because I wanted to make her happy. I also may have been attracted to her. I'm not sure about that and I really don't want to try to sort out any potential feelings that I have for her at a time like this.

I headed to the gym because I knew that it was somewhere that Edward couldn't follow me. I wonder if it's possible for me to get a restraining order against him. It probably isn't since we both go to the same school and he hasn't been seen as harmful to me.

We were going to be playing soccer again today, but I didn't really want to be in the goal. I really wasn't interested in playing at all, but I didn't have a choice. I wasn't putting my all into it like I normally would. You can't gym unless you don't participate, so there really wasn't anything to worry about.

I guess that I was kind of glad that Alice decided to give me some space today. I was still going to have to take her home from school today. I should probably let her know that she needs to stay for the tryout today.

"I need to talk to yo about something." I told the short-haired girl.

"What?" She asked.

"Well since I'm giving you a ride home, you'll have to wait while I'm doing the tryouts to see if I can find a new cheerleader." I explained.

"Okay." She agreed. I kind of expected her to object to it or try to get out of it. Maybe she was starting to warm up to me or something.

You know I had to put on a smile. I think that I can do this. I can make people think that I'm happy. I mean I'm going to be in a play. I'm not sure how many people are going to see this play, but I am going to be on stage and I can't let outside events affect the persona that I give off as my character. What would Juliet do if she lost best friend? Okay, so Juliet has her cousin die. Actually, Juliet doesn't seem to have a best friend. Actually, I can't think of any Shakespeare play where the female characters have best friends.

Another thing that happened as a result of Jane's injury was the other cheerleaders were trying to get in my good graces.

"Hey, Bella, do you want to sit with me?" Vicki, one of the other cheerleaders asked me. She had a head of flowing red hair. I guess you could say that she kind of cute, but she was definitely interested in taking Jane's place.

"I think I'm going to eat in the hallway." I responded. I just wanted to go where no one would try to use me.

I took a seat in the hallway and began to eat some of my food. It really wasn't even that good. I should have brought something from home. I couldn't help but notice that I wasn't alone in the hallway. I looked and saw that Alice was sitting and eating some pizza. It appeared to be the pizza from the other night that she had saved. I wondered what she was going to do with that.

"Hi." She replied before she came over to me.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked her.

"This is where I like to eat because it's away from all of the people that are wastes of space. I can be by myself out here." She answered. "It's probably my favorite place in the school."

I didn't say anything to her, because I was hungry and I really wanted to eat. I noticed her putting something on my tray. It was a cut up apple. I was confused to why had done that to say the least.

"I thought you could use some real food." She offered.

"Thanks." I replied as I bit into the apple. I kind of expected it to be poisoned, but I knew that Alice wouldn't do that. I also couldn't help but who would wake me up if I bit into the poison apple. It has to be true love's kiss and I'm not sure if anyone feels that for me. I do kind of wish that I had some peanut butter to pair this apple with, but Alice didn't have any and I had to eat it without any.

After more play rehearsal in drama class, I went to gym to hold some cheerleading tryouts. I tried to spread the word and the actually were about ten people that wanted to tryout. Alice sat on the bleachers watching this. I don't know why she couldn't just do something in the library, but I guess this was easy than trying to find her. I hoped that one of these girls would be what I was looking for. I definitely wasn't looking for a base at the moment. I was looking for a flyer. I could tell off the bat that some of these girls would be better suited for the former. I made sure to set up a mat so no one would get hurt attempting to do stunts.

As soon as the girls began, I realized that we were doomed. These girls were terrible. They didn't know anything about gymnastics or flips or anything that we do and they were all terrible at that. This was hopeless. I didn't really want to pick any of them to be honest. I mean I would have to pick someone, but I felt like I was in _Step Up_ and there was no Channing Tatum to come to the rescue.

So yeah, tryouts were a bust. I didn't know what to do. Maybe we should just withdraw from the competition right not to save ourselves the embarrassment. I was seriously thinking about doing that, but I guess that I could wait until the squad met again on Monday to talk about it. Maybe I should ask Jane what she thinks that I should do. I'm sure that she must have some input. I need to ask my dad how long she is going to be there. It's going to take a while to rehab from that injury and she'll probably spend some time in a wheelchair.

I went out to the parking lot with Alice. You know I couldn't help but wonder if Alice was supposed to be my Channing Tatum. She was probably athletic enough for it and she definitely had the build of a flyer. I know that there was probably no chance that she would say yes to me. I don't know if it's even worth it for to me ask. I stood outside of my door for a few seconds deliberating whether or not I should ask her.

"Are we going to go, Isabella?" Alice asked me, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, sorry, I was distracted." I stated as I unlocked my door and she got in the passenger seat.

"So it looked like you had a sad bunch of girls trying out for your pep squad." She commented.

"You don't want to do it, do you?" I asked.

"No." She answered. I was write. It was completely pointless for me to ask. I wasn't going to beg, because I don't know what she would want me to do in exchange for her helping me out.

"I didn't think so." I replied. "I'm not sure if I should hire someone because we need another member to enter the competition or just tell them that we are withdrawing to save us the embarrassment."

"Well what do you think that your friend would want you to do?" Alice asked me.

"I think she might want us to do the competition, but I was actually going to ask her myself to be sure." I explained as we arrived at her house. "Thanks for being nice to me."

She got out of the car and headed into her house. I'm not sure, but I may have seen a small smile. Did I just get her to smile? Well I really don't know. I decided that I should go talk to Jane right now. I headed to the hospital and then went to see her. Because my dad worked here, I didn't really need to follow the regulations. I mean I obviously wasn't allowed in operating rooms, but I could visit whenever I wanted as long as he was here. Though, he didn't really want me coming during school hours. I headed to Jane's room to see her in bed, watching TV. It seemed that she was watching two guys yell at each other about sports.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"The only other stuff that was on was horrible talk shows." The blonde answered. "What's up?"

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm not really feeling anything right now." Jane admitted.

"You my dad is going to do a good job." I told her. "So the tryouts did not go well. There really isn't anyone I wanted on the squad. I'm thinking that maybe we should just forfeit the competition because we're not going to do very well."

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" Jane asked me. I was a bit surprised by that. "The Bella that I know never gives up. You're the one who said that we should always try your best even if you fail miserably. You're going to find someone and you're going to do that competition."

"I guess you're right. I just really don't want to lose." I admitted. "I guess it doesn't really matter if we win, but winning still feels a lot better than losing. I really wish that you could be there with us."

"I should be able to go." Jane replied. I wonder if we could count her as a squad member. I'd have to check the rules regarding that. "But the most important thing is you have to try."

I smiled. Jane had made me feel better. I decided to go home with a smile on my face. I didn't know how we were going to do this, but at least I was not upset about this anymore. The rest of the night was pretty uneventful. I did have paperwork from all of the girls with names and their pictures attached. I might just end up choosing at random with what I saw.

In the morning, I decided that I wanted to go over to Alice's house to tell her how things were going like she cared. I knocked on her door and it was answered by Esme.

"Bella, it's nice to see you." She told me.

"I was wondering if Alice was here." I remarked.

"She's sleeping right now." Esme replied. I guess I could come back later. "But you can come inside and wake her up if you want. Her room is upstairs, down the hall and to the left."

I knew it was probably a bad idea to wake Alice up, but I went in anyway. I went to her room and couldn't help but notice that her name was on the door in a rather girly font. Okay, that's weird.

I opened the door and found that the walls were painted pink. Pretty much everything else was pink and she had a One Direction poster on her wall. It was definitely her room because she was in the bed. There was even a cheerleading trophy

"What the fuck?" I remarked loudly.

So Alice is faking it. You see Victorious stars Victoria Justice who on Zoey 101 was an actress who pretended to be Goth when she first showed up. So how will Bella react when she finds out that the Alice that she knew was just a lie? Please don't forget to review.


	6. The Truth

That woke Alice up. I was confused. I didn't know what was going on.

"Isabella, what are you doing here?" She asked me.

"Your mom let me in." I replied. "What is all of this? What the fuck is all of this?"

"Well you see when I moved here, nobody knew who I was." Alice explained. "As an actress, that kind of situation is a goldmine. I could literally be whoever I wanted and I wanted to see if I could make people believe it."

"So you're telling that this entire time, everything about you has been just an act?" I asked.

"Well not everything. You managed to get me to break character the other night at the hospital." She answered. I was still trying to grasp the situation. I really thought that I was getting to know Alice, but it turned out that I didn't know her at all.

"Were you ever going to tell me the truth?" I questioned angrily. "Is this whole thing just a game to you?"

"It's not a game, it's an acting exercise." Alice remarked. "Only my mom and Cynthia knew that I was doing it. I wasn't lying to you about everything. I do really like you."

"This is so weird." I declared as I took a seat on her bed. "Why would you want people to think that you're this Goth chick when you're obviously not?"

"Because it's so far off from my personality. It's fun to be someone else." She explained. "I'm know that you're confused. Maybe today we can go somewhere and you can get to know the real me."

"Why should I trust that it's the real you?" I inquired. Alice got up out of her bed and kissed me on the lips. I was a bit shocked by that.

"That's why." She answered. "Now if you excuse me, I need to get changed."

I got up off her of bed and she went into her closet. I guess that all of her Goth clothes were in her dresser or something because she pulled out a strapless blue dress. She took off her negligee and I couldn't help but look at her boobs for a moment before she put the dress on.

"So what are we doing today?" I questioned.

"Today, I'm going to take my girlfriend out on a date and you're going to get a chance to know me." Alice told me.

"But I'm not your girlfriend." I pointed out.

"Well maybe you should see this as an acting exercise until it becomes real." Alice suggested. "Don't tell me that you don't like me."

"Well I'm really pissed off right now." I remarked as Alice picked out a pair of blue heels. Immediately after that, she began to rub my shoulders. It felt heavenly. It made me feel like I could melt.

"Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" She asked me tenderly. "I promise that I will tell you whatever you want to know about me when we go out today."

I don't know how, but Alice knew my weakness. I loved being touched there.

"Okay, I'll be your girlfriend." I agreed. "But I don't want any more lies."

"No more lies." Alice stated.

The two of us went outside and to my car. I really did want to know Alice and I still didn't completely understand why she wanted to be someone else. Did she not like herself or something? I think what I wanted most was to kiss her again. I wanted to make out with her and not care who was watching us. I wanted to undress her and do naughty things with her.

We went to a smaller restaurant than Chili's. Alice grabbed my hand as soon as she got out of the car and she was smiling a real smile. I guess the only thing that I needed to do to make her smile was to let her be herself.

We went inside of the restaurant. I wasn't sure what I was going to do on a date with a girl. I had to admit that I was kind of nervous about all of this. Alice and I were pretty much together.

Alice said that we should get a booth next to each other. I wasn't quite sure of the reasoning behind that, but I didn't want to question it. I couldn't help but wonder how this was going to go. It's been a while since I've been anyone's girlfriend and Alice's personality did a complete 180 this morning. I guess that I needed to get her to talk.

"So is there anything that you want to know about me?" Alice asked as she wrapped her arm around my shoulder and held me close to her. She was being extremely romantic and touchy-feely.

"That cheerleading trophy was in your room." I noted. "When is that from?"

"It's from last year." Alice replied. "My squad won Regionals last year."

"Alice, I think you need to help your girlfriend out and join the cheerleading squad." I stated.

"But it goes against the persona that I set for myself." Alice declared with a cute pout. It would probably be hard to resist, but I knew that I couldn't give into it. "Fine, but I'm still going to dress the same when I go to school. I have an image that I need to keep up."

"Why?" I asked. "Do you really think that anyone is going to care if you walk in dressed like you are right now? Weren't you just mainly trying to fool me?"

"I guess you're right." She agreed. "So are you excited about the play?"

"I hope people aren't going to be freaked out by what Ms. Hale did to a classic." I remarked.

"I think that she made it better because of the happy ending." Alice opined. "I think that people will like it. We're in Washington. Gay marriage is legal here. It is going to be fine. You can trust me."

"Can you do four consecutive cartwheels?" I asked. it would be really nice if she could.

"I actually did five once." She boasted as our drinks arrived.

"So that means that you can do four consistently." I declared and she nodded. "So was anything that you told me earlier even real? What about that stuff with your dad?"

"I was really upset with that, but I moved on after a few months." Alice explained. "My dad is kind of a prick, which I eventually realized. I'm better off without him in my life, which is why I told my mom to date your dad. With any luck, we'll be dancing together at their wedding soon."

"Okay, you are an optimist and all this time, I thought you were a pessimist." I responded.

"It's actually pretty easy not to smile after a while." Alice told me. "It's not a lot of fun, but knowing that I keep it up for so long made me proud. I'm going to be the next Jennifer Lawrence."

"I'm surprised that you don't want to break Marlee Matlin's record." I replied.

"To be frank, I think the award had more to do with her being deaf than her age." She responded. "I think 22 is a good time to get an Oscar by. I have a plan in place. I'm going to start shooting a pilot for a TV show the spring before I graduate and that show will be picked up and then I'll be on TV, which I will get nominated for an Emmy for Best Supporting Actress and possibly win and then I'll act in a movie and get some acclaim with no nomination before I do my second movie and win the Oscar. It's all going to work out exactly like I planned."

"Well you're still cocky." I pointed out as the waitress came back with our food. Alice had ordered a hamburger and I had gotten some chicken wings, which she promptly took two of. "Hey."

"I'm your girlfriend and you have to share with me." She pointed out after biting into one of them. Curse her flawless logic.

"Then I'm taking some of your fries." I declared as I grabbed some.

"I probably wasn't going to eat all of them anyway." She stated. She was still good at being in control, so that was something else I knew about her.

I then felt what I was pretty sure was her rubbing my right breast with her right hand. I had to resist the urge to moan because that would definitely draw attention to us.

"We need to eat." I remarked with a slight whimper.

"Okay, I guess we can cuddle some more when do the next thing that I have planned." Alice replied. I could only wonder what that was going to be.

After we finished eating, we headed to the car and Alice decided that we should go to Wal-Mart for some reason. I ended up driving there and asked what we were doing there as soon as we got there.

"We need to buy swimsuits." Alice explained. So I guessed that we were going swimming next. We went inside of the store and picked out our aquatic attire.

We went to the indoor pool next and came out of the locker room. I was wearing a black triangle bikini and Alice had once again decided to go strapless, opting for a pink bandeau. She seemed to be intent on making my jaw drop to the floor. I was glad that I had such a hot girlfriend.

We got inside of the hot tub first and that was where Alice decided that she wanted to rub my ass. I was powerless to stop her.

"I should hate you…for lying to me." I responded through my moaning.

"But you can't." Alice told me. "You can't hate me because you love me."

"Because I love you." I agreed. "Do you love me?"

"I do." Alice remarked. "I do love you."

"Good." I replied before I kissed her. We kissed for a solid sixty seconds before we needed to part for air. It felt so good. "I have been wanting to do that for real for a long time."

"Do I live up to you expectations?" Alice asked.

"I can't say that you did." I replied which got her to stop touching me. "You're better."

Because the hot tub was a pretty public place and I noticed that the lifeguard was perving on us, I decided to get out and Alice followed me. As soon as I got dressed, I pulled my phone out and it began to ring. It was Jane. I guess she was awake and out of surgery. I picked it up because I wanted to talk to her.

"What's up, J?" I questioned.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Jane asked me.

"What?" I responded. That was the not the thing that I expected her to say to me.

"I met someone at the hospital and I just felt this instant connection." Jane replied. I thought we'd be talking about the surgery. I guess since we were friends and we talked about hookups this wasn't uncommon, but it was random, extremely random even.

"What's his name?" I questioned as Alice put her head on my shoulder, probably to her what Jane was talking about.

"Bree." Jane responded. "Her name is Bree and she works here as a volunteer and she goes to our school. She's gorgeous and she's really nice."

"Oh." I remarked. "While we're on the subject of lesbian encounters, I need to tell you something. You see, Alice and I now dating and on a slightly related note, Alice also agreed to take your spot on the cheerleading squad. I haven't actually seen her do any moves, but I think that we might have a chance to win."

"Who would have thought after all those nights that we stayed up talking about boys that both of us would feel affection for a girl?" Jane asked. Yes, that was an interesting coincidence. "Anyway, I gotta go."

She hung up and I wondered what Alice and I were going to do right now.

"So what are we going to do now?" I said to her.

"We are going to go home and invite our families to dinner where we announce to them that we're together." Alice answered. I guess that was as good an idea as any. I don't think my dad would mind me being in a relationship with Alice because it would mean that we were close.

"So do you want me to pay you back for the swimsuit?" I asked Alice as we got into my car.

"No, it was a gift and you looking sexy in it was payment enough." She replied. I blushed and began to drive.

I dropped her off at home and was happy that my life was taking a turn for the better. I noticed that my dad was home. I supposed that this was a good time to talk to him about the girl at the hospital that Jane saw. I think he would know something about her.

"Where were you off at?" Dad asked me.

"I was hanging out with Alice." I responded. "So, Jane called me today. Do you happen to know a girl named Bree who volunteers there?"

"Yes, I've seen her a few times." Dad replied.

"What do you know about her?" I questioned.

"She's a freshman that is usually there on the weekends." Dad told me. I guess there was nothing to worry about. I guess I would need to talk to her at school on Monday.

"So, Alice thinks that we should have another dinner tonight." I suggested to him.

"That sounds good to me. I'm not in the mood to cook." He said.

So Alice managed to convince Bella not to hate her by exploiting her sensitive skin. She's a genius. Also I promise that we will see Jane and Bree together by the story's end, which is just a few more chapters away. This isn't going to be a long story. Please don't forget to review.


	7. Competition

I was pretty sure that Alice wanted to tell our parents about us. I guess I was okay with it. My dad wouldn't care if I loved Alice. I think that he might be a little surprised by what she would be wearing. At least I think that she'll be wearing her regular clothes. I hope that she does because I like them more than the Goth clothes. Though, I guess she can wear whatever she wants. You know I really wished that I could be kissing her right now. Now I was glad that we would be kissing on-stage. That way I didn't have to worry about her kissing anyone else.

Dad and I went to the restaurant together. We waited for them to arrive, which took about three minutes. Alice was wearing a black dress. I think it was the same black dress that she wore the last time that we were here.

"Hello, Esme, girls." Dad greeted before he gave his girlfriend a kiss. I wished that I could the do the same, but I would wait until we were at the table. Alice did grab my hand as we walked to the table, which neither of our parents noticed. I think Cynthia did, but Alice might have already told her.

We sat our table. It turned out that Jessica wasn't our waitress tonight. We didn't even have a waitress. We had a waiter named Mike. After he took our orders, I wondered which one of us was going to speak. Alice stood up and I figured that I should be standing as well.

"Isabella and I have an announcement to make." Alice declared, still not calling me Bella. I guess that she was going to be taking the lead. "We wanted to tell you that we are dating."

"Well, this is unexpected." Dad stated in surprise. Esme looked less surprised. I guess she probably knew about her daughter's sexual orientation. I honestly wasn't sure about mine at the moment. I wasn't sure if I was a lesbian or bi, but I guess it wasn't important.

"We hope that you will both be supportive of us." Alice added.

"Of course we will." Dad replied. He then looked at our fingers "You two aren't engaged by any chance, are you?"

"No." I replied in embarrassment. I don't know what it would like to be married. Getting married in high school just seemed like it was a bad idea.

So the dinner went well. I knew that I needed to get Alice a uniform. Theoretically, she could just use Jane's. I mean they were the same size. It would probably be cheaper than getting a new one made at this time of year.

Jane wasn't going to be back in school yet, so I went to see her on Sunday.

"So do you feel any better today?" I asked her.

"No, but they're saying that I should definitely be able to go to the competition." She answered. That was good news. "So any news today?"

"I need your uniform." I told her. She was a bit surprised. "You're the same size as Alice and I just figured it would be easier."

"Okay." She agreed. That was easier than I thought. "I'm not going to be wearing at any time soon. My parents have it right now. You'll need to get it from them."

So I went to her house and picked up the uniform before putting it in the washer. I wanted it to be nice and clean when I gave it to Alice. I think I am going to give it to her when it's dry.

I decided to go to her house that night. I was glad that I didn't have to get a new uniform made because it would only fit a smaller girl. I couldn't wait to see how she looked in it. It would be so hot. I was definitely fantasizing about it. I knocked on her door. Cynthia answered it.

"Is Alice here? I have her uniform." I stated. I don't know why I felt the need to ask. Alice couldn't possibly be anyone else since she didn't have a car and it was a Sunday night.

"Yes, she's in her room." Cynthia answered. "Please come inside."

She didn't need to tell me where Alice's room was so I headed upstairs and went inside. I opened the door and saw her standing there in her beautiful bra and panties. I actually wanted to see what she looked like without them, but now wasn't the time for that. As soon as I walked in, she immediately kissed me. I closed the door because it was a very hot kiss. She ended up taking my dress off, leaving us both in our lingerie. I was surprised by that, but I couldn't forget what I came here for. I broke apart from her.

"I brought your uniform." I declared. She pouted because I had stopped our makeout session. "Since you don't have anything on, you should try it on."

Alice sighed and took the garments from me. She first slipped on the blue bloomers before putting on the top and skirt. She looked amazingly sexy. I wanted to just push on her on that bed, but I didn't want to do it while her family was here. I would have to wait for us to have some alone time.

"How do I look?" She asked huskily. "Do I look hot?"

"You're an inferno." I declared. I'm not even one hundred percent sure what an inferno is, but I know that it's very hot.

"So now that it's on, do you want to help me take it off?" She questioned.

"We can't do this right now, Alice." I remarked as she began to kiss my neck. "I don't want someone to walk in on us."

"Fine." Alice agreed as I grabbed my dress off of the floor. She didn't look very happy about this as she began to undress.

"I would do this if it was just us here." I replied. "You don't know how much I want you right now."

"Well you can't have me." She declared. "I think you should leave."

"I'm sorry." I responded after I put my dress back on and walked out the door. Could that be considered our first fight? I really hoped that she would be in a better mood tomorrow.

In the morning, I went to pick her up. Everyone at school was going to know about us and really I didn't even have a single objection about it. I wanted people to know.

Alice did actually seem to be in a good mood when I went to pick her up. I couldn't help but wonder why.

"So are you okay after what happened last night?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I had some time to think about it and I realized that I really wouldn't want to be caught having sex, especially by my mom." She said.

I began to drive and Alice noticed the clock and the abandoned lot that we passed every day on the way to school. There used to be a building there and no one planned.

"Stop here." Alice instructed. I pulled into the lot.

"What are we doing here?" I asked. Instead of a response, I got a kiss. It was a very wet kiss. I was still confused, but kissed back.

"We have plenty of time before school." Alice declared as she started to pull off my sweater. I turned the car off and unbuckled my seatbelt. I've never done this before, but we were alone like I wanted. We took turns removing each other's clothes as we got in the back. To be honest, I was rather hungry for her. I looked over her small body with short hair and large breasts with hard nipples.

Before I even had time to finish her taking her in, she had already stuck a finger inside of me. I moaned as she continuously jammed them in with a repetitive motion. She really knew how to make me feel good. She pushed and pushed and pushed until she pushed me over the edge and I let out a loud cry of orgasmic bliss. I had to a take a few deep breaths and closed my eyes. When I opened them up, I couldn't help but notice that Alice was lying on seat with her legs spread.

"I'm all ready to be eaten." She stated. I smiled before I rapidly began to lick her. I can't believe that I was acting like I was a pro when I've never done this before. Granted, I'm not a virgin, but I've never been with a girl before. I guess knowing what made me feel good was just as good because I was able to do what I wanted to her. Alice's constant moaning only succeeded in turning me on even more. I kind of wished that we could skip school and do this all day.

But of course, we couldn't do that. I had to quickly brush my hair to make sure that no one noticed. We rushed into the gym. This actually wasn't even the first time that I was almost late to first period because I was having sex. It was going to be the first time that my partner was in the same class as me. I wished that Jane could have been here for me to share this experience with. As I got changed into my gym uniform, I couldn't help but wonder if Alice and I were perhaps moving too fast.

I didn't have a lot of time to think about it with our lack of time to get dressed. First period is the best time to have gym because of the extended amount of time to get ready. I put on my uniform and headed outside.

Later in the day, it was going to be our first practice with Alice. I really hoped that she wasn't lying about being able to do four cartwheels. I couldn't help but stare at her in her practice outfit. God, Alice looked sexy no matter what she was wearing.

"Okay, so this is Alice and she is going to be our new flyer." I explained to the other girls.

I found out that Alice wasn't all talk when it came to cheerleading. She seemed to have a better form than Jane did, which seemed like a good way to minimize injury risk. I think that we actually had a pretty good chance to win this. We could actually end up winning the tournament with all of Alice's help. I was so excited. I had the best girlfriend in the world. Okay, so people didn't know about the girlfriend part. We weren't able to make our debut because our…excursion this morning.

We had a few more days of practice before we were going to leave for the competition. I was excited to be here. It was actually the first year that we qualified. I was practically jumping for joy. I had so much pep in me right now that I don't think that anything could kill my mood, but I really don't want to take that chance. We were awesome. We were going to win. We were going to win the competition. I couldn't wait to get the trophy.

Off the bus, we did not practice our cheers because the competition was more about the moves that what we were saying. To be honest, we weren't leading anyone in cheers. Yeah, the competition is kind of a misnomer. I didn't care about that. Regardless of what it really was a competition for, we were still going to win it. I would be able to do what my mom wanted for me. She told me that I could be a winner and I wanted to prove her right. Whether or not this was what she had in mind was not important.

Alice and I were going to be sharing a hotel room, which couldn't have worked out better. The competition wasn't going to be until tomorrow. If we place high enough, we'll get a chance to go to Nationals, which we'll definitely get because we are going to win.

"You know you seem like a windup monkey." Alice told me.

"I'm just so excited." I responded.

"You really want to win, don't you?" She asked.

"Before my mom died, she told me that I would be a winner and I really want to show her that I can be." I explained. "I don't really have a lot left of her and I really want this."

"Okay, now it does make sense why you were so depressed when you thought that you weren't going be able to win." Alice stated.

"Jane is going to be in the bleachers." I stated. "Okay so she is going to be in her chair in front of the bleachers, but she is going to be here to see us win. I also want us to win so she doesn't feel like she let us down by getting hurt. It'll be good for everyone."

"Well then let's kick some ass." Alice responded, which got me to laugh. I gave her a hug.

The following day was the competition. By now I was sure that Alice had the routine down and we were going to be able to do this. I decided to scout out the competition by looking up some of their old videos on YouTube. Because the videos were on YouTube, copying routines was able to be figured out pretty quickly and was grounds for disqualification. The other squads were good but not great. We were going to be able to do this.

There ended up being a few injuries during the competition. We didn't exactly have a rival in this, which was further proof that this was not a movie. We went through over routine and we were able to do all of our moves perfectly. I was really proud. We were going to win. We even made the top three which insured a definite trip to Nationals. We stood in the center of the gym with the other two squads. First they announced third place, which wasn't us. They ended calling the Forks High Spartans as the champions and I jumped into the air.

So Alice and Bella had their first time together and they won the competition. Now all that's left is the play. Please don't forget to review.


End file.
